How I Hate High School
by BodyElectrik
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hope you like the rewrite! Hahaha I rhymed! :D

* * *

**_How I Hate High School_**

**Chapter 1: **_Auditions_

* * *

"So Sakura, are you going to try out?" Ino asked eagerly.

"No Ino, for the fifth time today. I'm not going to, it's pointless." I shook my head and sighed.

We were on our lunch break in our high school and being the sophmores that we proudly are, leaving the campus isn't an option. We walked past auditorium and stopped.

"But Sakura," She whined, (I hated it when she did.) "Pleeease? I'm director of the school's talent show and it's my job to recruit people who are capable of winning.

"C'mon Ino, you think I'm capable?" My pink eyebrow raised.

"Eh duh, you're like the best singer I know."

"Better than Christina Augilera?"

"Oh I lied when I said I knew her!"

(Like that was a surprise)

"Ino I don't know--

"Hey girls!" A high, squeaky voice I knew too well chirped.

Me and Ino--Ino and I turned to see Tsuki Haruka AKA The School's #1 Bitch/Slut/Whore. (Great name isn't it?)

She smiled as hard as she could. "What are you guys doing here?"

I just stared at her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked over to the wall to our right. "I know. You must be admiring my talent show pictures!" Her thin hand flung to the row of golden frames with her name engraved on it.

"Eh, no I was just asking Sakura here to participate in the auditions for the talent show. You know, me being the director and all..." Ino glared at her.

I instantly regretted having the conversation. Tsuki threw her head back and laughed. I wasn't mad really if I was her I'd probably laugh too.

"This nobody?" She pointed at me with her prefectly manicured light blue fingernail. Sadly, she was right, I was a nobody. No one noticed me and to think that my pink hair was a standout among the population...hah! Whenever we walked down the hallways, they always greeted Ino and not me. They'd ask me what my name was almost everyday and the other times they didn't even acknowledge my existence. But hey, I got used to it.

"No, this is Sakura and she has a voice that can rival even yours. So you better watch out..." I silently thanked Ino, but it wouldn't be enough. Tsuki made sure that she stomped on every opponent that was in her way.

"Hah, well we'll see about that." Her glossed lips curled into another tight smile and she strutted away. When the clicking of her heels faded Ino turned to me.

"What a bimbo. Anyway, will you please sign up? We need somebody to win the talent show for once besides her and I know that you could be the one to do it." Her hands gripped my shoulders.

"I-I don't know, Ino. Is it worth it?" I slipped myself away from her grip and walked along the side of the wall.

"Of course it's worth it Sakura. You're telling me that you wouldn't like to see the look on Tsuki's face when you win? She'll be so jealous of you! Don't you want that?"

Of course, I'd like to see her jealous of me, but could I? She's been in this school longer than I have (Junior) and she knows how the system is when it came to the stage. I sang as a hobby, not meant for anybody to be aware of. And on top of that, I sort of had some stage fright. Tsuki would try anything in her power to beat me.

Then, I'd like to give her a challenge, I could say I at least tried instead of chickening out. What the hay.

"Alright Ino, I'll do it. But you have to help me."

Ino let out a squeal that disturbed my earbrums.

-

"Hey Sasuke! Hey Sasuke! Hi Sasuke! Wanna get together Sasuke? Where are you going Sasuke?!" Fangirls followed the group of five guys.

I sigh. Nothing's more annoying than crazy teenage girls following you wherever you go. Women are such...well annoying beings. They're always the ones screaming for no reason. Oh, and as you're reading this you might think im gay...but that's not the case no matter what Naruto says.

"Ladies! Ladies! Why don't you all leave Sasuke alone? I mean if you do he'll give you his number later!"

Immediately, the girls rush down the hall. I would say that Naruto's a genius but he doesn't make this situation any better. So I say,

"Thanks dobe, now they'll be back for my number." His blue eyes narrowed at me.

"Well, at least I got rid of them."

"For now." Shikamaru pointed out. Another friend of mine.

"It really hurts that they always chase after you and not me." Kiba took out a random mirror and looked at himself.

"Like you could ever get anyone." Neji snorted.

"Oh really?" The dog-boy looked ahead and scanned the busy hallways for a victim. A girl with black hair and blue highlights walked by. Kiba's lips turned upright, delievering a sexy smirk. But the girl just rolled her eyes and continued on her way.

Kiba gawked. "B-But that never fails! No one can resist this!" He points at his face.

"Hah, dog-boy can't get a girl!" Naruto yelled. Random people laughed as well as half the girls' population. Kiba sulked in a corner and I was getting annoyed with the world.

The continuous laughter rung through my head and I was getting a serious headache.

"I'm going to my locker. I'll see you guys at lunch break." I say to Neji.

I slipped away and walked down the hallway until I couldn't hear anymore. Sometimes they got too annoying.

My locker was far from others, I kind of liked it. No one loud and obnoxious near me to ruin my mood. When I opened the steal door, I realized that I didn't really have much in it, in fact there was only a sheet of paper. I sighed. But when I closed the frame, I wish I didn't. And that was because the most annoying girl was right behind it.

"Hi Sasuke." She smiled brightly and fluffed her hair.

"Whatever."

Her eyes turned seductive and she smirked. "Listen, I was hoping we could have another make out session today, you know for old time's sake."

"Tsuki, we've never made out and we never will." I walked past her.

"B-But Sasuke! I-I'm wearing watermelon lip gloss!" She yelled after me but I'd already turned the corner, out of sight.

These are one of the reasons why I find women so unattractice these days. They throw themselves in front of anyone, and frankly I hated that so much. Just once I'd like to see a girl who had a little more self-respect.

Just then I heard music...and a voice that sounded like a female's. It came from the choir room I guessed, so I peeked through the window curious to find the source. There was a girl with...pink hair sitting on a stool with a guitar that was singing.

_And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
to think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back  
these words  
And hold our breath  
Forget  
the things we sworn we meant_

_I'll write you just to let you know  
That I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not  
(well I'm not)  
well I'm not_

_And here we go again  
with all the things we did  
And now im wondering  
just who I would have been  
To be the one attached  
at all times to your hip  
Forget  
the things we sworn we meant_

_I'll write you just to let you know  
That I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not  
(well I'm not)  
well I'm not  
(no I'm not)  
(no I'm not)_

Her eyes opened revealing innorcent emerald eyes. Then she stopped playing, but her lips were still moving as if talking to someone else. Like my prediction she was talking to Ino, the blonde that used to be president of my freakish fanclub. But when I twisted my eyes back to the pink haired girl, she was looking right back...

-

"Hey look 'the Sasuke Uchiha' is watching you..." Ino squealed and she faced me again. "I told you that your voice was gold!"

I didn't believe her at first until I peered at the corner of my eyes to see him. I didn't understand why the sexiest guy in school would look at me, I'm a stick with pink hair, I mean who'd want to look at that? God, I'm pessimistic...

He must be looking at Ino.

"Let's go talk to him!" Ino was thrilled, and probably wanted to check out his backside, She jumped out the chair and ran to the door.

I sigh, we were supposed to be practicing for the upcoming talent show she basically begged me to join. And she ditches me for a guy, I'm so not surprised. I might as well get something to eat while Ino tries to stalk this guy. I put down my guitar and walk out, expecting to see Ino flirting.

"Man, he's gone!" She looked down both ways of the hallway and no one was to be seen.

Wow, big deal. I walked to the cafeteria. Psh Sasuke Uchiha? Who cares.

-

I peeked around the corner and looked at her once agian. All she did was purse her lips and walk the other way. But that didn't matter because I think I just found the girl that I wanted to chase.

-

"I-Ino, I don't think I can do this anymore." I was shaking in my jeans and plaid blouse. Ino grabbed me by the shoulders and smiled her heart-warming smile.

"Don't quit on me now Sakura. You can do this. I know you can." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay."

She walked off to do her director duties. Today was the first round of the auditions, All around me there were people who were trained for this day, people who were born for this. All kinds of acts and I was here because I was forced to be...

I knew that I couldn't possibly be the only singer. And I knew Tsuki was lurking around here somewhere trying to scare the beginners out of their minds. I cringed.

Behind the curtains I heard an applause so I slowly peeked out only to be pushed back in by Tsuki.

"Well I guess that that blonde skank was right. You did show up."

She was dressed in a long blue sparkly dress, a total runway outfit compared to mine. She was at least an inch taller than me and a figure like a hourglass. I felt like she was the cat and I was the mouse.

"Yeah, I did show up." I say.

"Well let me tell you something, wannabe, if you think that you've got a chance in this competition, then you're oh so wrong." Her finger poked my shoulder and I tried my best to keep a non-scared face.

She chuckled a bit and wish Ino was here for once to back me up.

"What? You scared you're gonna wet yourself?" She smirked. "Break a leg." And then she stalked off.

I was angry, but not because Tsuki just threatened my life but because I was stupid enough to believe Ino. I actually thought I could beat her, and _'give her a challenge.' _She was going to murder me.

"Sakura! Don't tell me that Tsuki's gotten to you!" Ino always knew what I was really thinking under my expressions.

"N-No Ino. I just don't belong here."

"Sakura Lee Haruno!" And I only knew she was absolutely serious when she pronounced my full name. "Tsuki can't do anything to you. If she does then she's going to have to go through me."

"Mrs. Sakura Haruno! You are up next!" I swallowed so much spit in one gulp that I thought I was going to choke.

"Uhh..." Is all I can say.

"You'll do great Sakura." And then I flew through the curtains and fell onto the stage. Laughter was all around me and I made a mental note to repay Ino later for the boost.

"Come on now we need to hurry." Said one of the judges, not even looking at me.

I sat up and fiddled with the microphone in front of me. I never really took into notice how huge our auditorium stage was. I felt small, puny, pathetic and alone.

Ino was watching from the side and I wish I could walk off right now.

"Mrs. Haruno what will you be performing for us today?" A male judge I didn't rcognize tipped his black-rimmed glasses back.

"I-I'll be singing 'Simple And Clean' by Hikaru Utada.

"You may begin."

The music cued and Ino threw up a last thumbs-up. I opened my mouth and prayed I didn't sound horrible.

_You give me  
Too many things, lately  
You're all I need  
You smiled at me, and said_

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet you father  
When we older you'll understand what I meant  
When I said no I don't think life is quite that simple_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
Please, oh baby don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

I turn my head to see Ino smiling her toothy smile and I knew I was okay.

-**Ino-**

Ino was absolutely thrilled. Sakura sounded great and she was definitely triumphing in this round! She looked over to where Tsuki stood watching Sakura with an astonished look.

Ino smirked. 'Hard to believe someone's better than you huh?'

And then Tsuki's facial expression changed into a smirk and she walked away. Ino's eyebrows furrowed. 'That's not good. I better see what she's up to.'

-

Sasuke and his crew roamed the hallways once again today. Naruto was talking about the huge test coming up in Geometry.

"Dude, I have no idea what Gemetry is about..."

Neji sighed. "It's about triangles, theorums and crap. It's not that hard."

He could say that because he had an A+ in the class.

"Hey did you guys hear about those talent show auditions today?" Kiba asked noticing a sign on the wall. Sasuke immediately thought of the girl he saw yesterday. Maybe she was participating in this thing too. He had to get in...

"But it's too bad Tsunade basically shut it down for other kids to see because of that riot that happened last year..." He mentioned, then smirked. "Oh yeah we started that didn't we?"

They smirked. Yeah, they basically set up a chain reaction just by slapping the back of some big dude's neck. He punched the guy next to him and before you knew it mosh pits everywhere.

"Yeah, fabulous times. Let's sneak in. I want to see the pathetic people get eliminated." He laughed evilly.

"Naruto you know just as well as I do that you have no talent." Sasuke sighed.

"I'll have you know that I do have talent." He huffed.

"At what naming all the ramen flavors in alphabetical order?" Kiba guessed laughing. Naruto flushed.

"It's alright, Naruto if it makes you feel any better I think you're still a dobe." Sasuke's monotone voice didn't only made him more angry.

"Sasuke!" He growled. Naruto snatched the basketball that Kiba was holding and chucked it at his best friend. And Sasuke, being the graceful guy he is, ducked and said ball flew through the open auditorium door.

"Look what you did now, idiot! That's my favorite ball!" Kiba chased after it and the others followed.

-

Ino guided herself through the backstage searching for Tsuki. Finally, she saw her near the ropes to the curtains. Tsuki gripped one of the ropes with a huge smirk on her face. She looked up and saw one of those bag thingies that are always on the ceiling thing.

(I have no idea what they are called?)

It was right over Sakura's head and if it was dropped it would ruin her perfect performance and probably give her a concussion.

"You're not going to take my spot Haruno." She muttered.

"Wait right there." Ino crossed her arms and glared.

"What do you want?" She grinned.

"Just because Sakura's better than you doesn't mean that--

"She's not better than me! And this is the way of the theater, you fight for a spot." Tsuki grabbed the rope with force.

"Stop!" Ino launched at her...

_BAM!_

A basketball flew out of nowhere and slammed into the side of Tsuki's head, kocking her out. Ino looked around and grinned. "Hah! Karma!" She laughed and walked off.

The guys came in minutes later and stopped.

"Dude, you're a murderer." Kiba picked up the basketball and hugged it.

"I-I didn't mean to! It's Sasuke's fault!" Naruto pointed at him. He really didn't care about what happened to one of his fangirls, he was in fact pleased that it was his fault.

"Hey look someone's on stage." Shikamaru observed peeking through the curtain.

'That's her!' Sasuke thought. She was here at least five meters away from him, singing on stage.

_The daily things  
That keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me said  
Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water  
When we older you'll understand it's enough  
When I say so, and maybe  
Same things are that simple_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
Please, oh baby don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning  
these lyrics are found on  
is a little later on  
reguardless of warnings  
the future doesn't scare me at all  
nothing's like before_  
"She's so hot." Naruto said. And for once, Sasuke agreed with him, mentally of course. They all leaned on a set of boxes, watching the girl, but they didn't realize that it was slowly giving away.

when you walk away  
you don't hear me say  
please, oh baby don't go  
simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
it's hard to let it go

hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on  
reguardless of warnings  
the future doesn't scare me at all  
nothing's like before

hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on  
reguardless of warnings  
the future doesn't scare me at all  
nothing's like before

_BOOM!_

_CRASH!_

_OUCH!_

They tumbled onto the stage noisily. Sasuke looked up at the girl, she was looking at him with a shocked expression. He smirked.

"SASUKE!NEJI!NARUTO!KIBA AND SHIKAMARU!" A voice of great authority called. And the guys turned around in fear.

"Oh dear." Naruto cringed.

Tsunade stood in ffront of them. "Come with me!"

Then she faced the judges and Sakura. "Sorry for the disturbance." She said pleasantly. Tsunade pulled all five of the guys off the stage and threw them out the door.

"Unless you are done with your antics and actually have a talent to show, don't come back." She hissed and slammed the doors.

"B-But I do have a talent!" Naruto yelled after her. The guys sighed and Naruto sulked.

Sasuke stared through the tiny window in the door. He knew that they were going to meet. This was only the beginning of the chase and he had a long way to go.

* * *

**(A/N:** Who likes Air Gear? I do! Lol. Yes, this is the rewrite and I'm sort of glad how it turned out. So things will be different and there'll be more focus on SasuSaku this time instead of the support pairings. I think that's what got me so stressed last time. Heheheh...okay Next chapter will be up soon.)

Reviewers are greatly appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Second chapter, new ideas, plot line and everything else, well not everything but close. Some things will remain and I hope you guys like it better than the original one I made and deleted. Tell me what you think.

* * *

**_How I Hate High School_**

**Chapter 2: **_Confrontation_

* * *

I bit my lip and looked at the judges. I tried to forget what happened just now because all it was just a distraction. That guy, Sasuke Uchiha smirked at me. Typically, the average girl would sqeal and jump up and down, so if you think that I'm going to do that then please exit this fanfiction right now. I mean it.

Anyway, you are right if you thought not. But why me, was he _actually _interested? Hah, yeah right he was probably looking for Tsuki. Yeah, that makes more sense.

The judges made small talk about my performance. I thought I did okay, I guess.

"Very, very well done I enjoyed it. Stay posted for the list of callbacks two days from now because I bet you're going to have a callback." The lady winked. I blushed and smiled. And muttered a 'thank you' before scurrying off the stage.

-

Outside the auditorium doors, against the wall two teenage girls sat. One sat on the floor in tight blue jeans, black printed VANS and drum sticks in her hands. One stood in a light purple sweater and black Capri's.

"You think Sakura did okay?" Hinata asked her friend Tenten. Her brown eyes looked up and stopped her cadence. "Yeah, Sakura's one hell of a singer. She'll do fine."

Just then Ino burst through the doors dragging Sakura behind her.

"She made it!" Ino practically yelled to her friends who 'shh'd' her.

"Well they just said that I had a chance of getting a callback." Sakura added.

"Which means you definitely on the road to beating Tsuki!"

"Congradulations!" Hinata hugged Sakura.

Tenten smirked and nodded. "I knew you would."

"We have to celebrate!" Ino looked at her friends and they shrugged.

-

The Chocolate Cafe was our hang out spot since freshmen year. It was the perfect place to get a caramel Latte with whipped cream on top and talk about the drama every now and then. Sometimes I came alone to just sit and look out the window, watching the busy people walk by.

We sat ourselves at our usual table in the back booth away from the other customers. The beige colored welcomed us in.

"So how did it all go?" Hinata asked as our waiter walked off with the orders. Her name was Mia and she knew our usuals and attended our high school.

"It was okay. I sang, they judged." I answered bluntly. Hinata frowned.

"No, it was awesome! You should've seen her perform, she even made Tsuki jealous!" Ino slammed her hands down on the table loudly. My eyes widened. Was I that great?

"Too bad we couldn't see cause Mrs. Bi-Polar Tsunade won't let anybody in who isn't participating. One miute she's like 'Yes a talent show will let children branch out. And the next she's like, " Tenten crossed her arms.

"Anyway, after the first verse Sakura sang she had everyone under her spell. Then she tried to let one of those stage things fall on her but then some basketball came out of nowhere and decked her!" Ino took a loud shaky breath and exhaled excitedly.

"Karma much." Hinata said.

"Really!"

Our orders came then. My favorite caramel latte filled my taste buds.

"Ah, I'm starving." Tenten gobbled up about five chocolate chip cookies.

"And yeah, so I also think Sasuke's after our little Sakura." Ino grinned at me and Hinata and Tenten ohh-ed.

"Yeah, he was watching Sakura sing in the choir room and he showed up at the auditions when Sakura was performing." She informed, sipping her no fat, low calorie coffee. I know I hardly believed it at first too.

"It's just a coincidence." I said, taking another sip and gripping my cup.

"Watch out Sakura, the most popular boy in school is out to get you." Hinata sang, opening her hands in the air.

"Yeah, but don't go all fangirl on me now." She smirked, her mouth surrounded with cookie crumbs.

"Whatever guys I'm so not interested. I won't succumb to one of his little...whores." I felt confident, but I don't know if I would stay that way for long.

-

Sasuke roamed the hallways, skipping class as usual. It's healthy to skip, if you now what you're doing. He knew the school inside and out as well as the teachers. And if you were on their good side like Sasuke, skipping was cake. But as he did so that girl with the pink hair kept popping in his head. She was so different and he hadn't felt this way for a girl in a while and he had to admit, it felt good.

If he did meet her what would she say? Would she turn out to be another fangirl? Or an emo? Or something else creepy? Maybe she already had a boyfriend? What is her name anyway?

Sasuke practically threw himself into a locker once the lunch bell rang. Students filled out and leaned against the locker looking like a god. A few-well many girls including teachers winked at him. His eyes scanned through the many teens rushing out of their classrooms. And then his eyes widened. He saw a flash of pink stand out in the crowd.

-

"I'm telling you Ino...that test wasn't hard." Sakura said.

"Yeah but you studied. I didn't. Come on, Sakura. That's like basic Trigonometry." Ino rolle her sapphire eyes.

"Ino remember, we have to practice after school today for the talent show...Ino...Ino!" Sakura waved a hand in front of her face, noticing her stare ahead she followed it. Only to met entertained onyx eyes.

"W-Wow. He's in hotter up close." Ino muttered.

Sakura crossed her arms, Sasuke Uchiha again? His expression was confused, then he turned to Sakura and observed her.

Soft-looking pink hair, green apple eyes, black eyeliner soft flawless skin. She's...wow.

"Um, Hi." Sakura said looking at him strangely as he just stared at her. She sighed. "Yeah uh, come on Ino let's go." She grabbed Ino's hand and lead her around Sasuke.

"Wait." Sakura turned around facing Sasuke again.

"What?"

He looked at Ino. "Can I borrow your friend for a while?"

Ino raised her eyebrows and faced Sakura. "Go, Sakura. Looks like he wants to talk to you." She whispered.

"But Ino I--

"Yeah, sure." She smiled and pushed Sakura forward. Sasuke smirked down at her and held out his arm, signaling for her to lead the way. Sakura turned her head back, sending Ino a last nervous face and Ino just waved. She scrurried around the corner to probably tell Tenten and Hinata. And she was about to be alone with the hottest guy in school. Ugh.

-

I followed beside him, trying not to stare at the Uchiha Sasuke. But sometimes when I did look at the corner of my eye he was watching me, as if checking to see if I was still there. And I can see how because I probably looked like was about to be the next track star and take off running. Seriously.

"So uh, like where are you--we going?" I manage to say, my voice sahky and unsure. I mean, he could be a mass-murderer leading me to a dark alley to commit homicide and I wouldn't know-- I know, I've been watching too many Law & Order episodes lately.

"Lunch." He said, simply. I sighed. This should be interesting.

As we walked through the emptying hallways, girls glared at me, obviously. Part of me wanted to smirk and say 'hah!' and then the other part wanted to say 'I'm not with the guy, leave me alone!'. I did neither so I just watched my feet underneath me.

We walk through the door and he walks through the outdoor lunch tables. I took into notice that with every step he took a new pair of eyes were set on him, literally. Most of the guys greeted him with 'Sups' and 'Uchiha, how's it going?', Sasuke only nodded and continued on. As he passed and I did they stared at me, confused, that I was with him.

Some girl said. "Who's that girl he's with? Is she new?" And of course I wanted to say. 'I've been here all year, honey or something but didn't have the nerve.

Sasuke finally took a seat at a table, slightly isolated from the others. He signaled for me to sit, which I did so hesitantly. The thought of him being a murderer still on my mind.

I still had no clue why he, just suddenly, asked if he could borrow me. Psht. I really wanted this to be over, so I spoke first.

"So, why did you invite me here?" I stared up at him, and he smirked.

"I," He paused. "Honestly don't know. Maybe for reasons I can't even explain." His eyes wondered down to the wooden table and back up. "I'm just doing things a little differently, this time."

"Oh," I said, confused. "Kay."

"So, what is your name? First and last." His gaze, was intense.

"Sakura Haruno." I said.

He nodded his head. "Sa-ku-ra." He pronounced, his eyes turned playful. "I guess, you're wondering my name--

"I know, Sasuke Uchiha." He seemed impressed.

"You know of me?"

"Well, yeah everyone does." I take out a bottle of water out of my pack and took a swig, letting it hydrate my dry mouth.

"Really. I didn't know that."

How could this guy be so clueless?

"Uh, really. You're like at the top of the social chart." I gripped my bottle.

"Social chart?" He asked. "What is that?"

"It's like this...You are at the top." I motioned my hand in the air, and he listened intently. "The one who every guy wants to be and every girl wants to date, the popular guy. And then there's me." I lower my hand down to the table and stare at it. "People who have a selected amount of friends and who nobody notices. The invisible girl." I finish and he's still staring at me, as if taking in the information.

"Do you like being invisible?"

I stared at him for a moment then my drink. "No...I mean, I don't know."

"So it's like these social charts declare who's popular and who's not?" He stared off in the distance behind me. "Whoever came up with that is an asshole." He commented and then looked at me again.

"And I don't think you're invisible." He smirked. "_I _saw you right?"

I nodded seeing his point.

"Speaking of seeing you." He paused, examining his large hand. "I did while you were auditioning. You're pretty good."

"Well I think everyone saw you too, since you practically fell onto the stage." I mentioned.

He laughed a bit. "Well it didn't go as planned." He smiled showing his glowing white teeth.

And to my surprise, I smiled too.

-

"Look, they're both smiling at each other now." Tenten said to her friends. They were sitting inside at a table where they could see a perfect view of the two. But sadly, had no dialouge.

"Wow, so he just came up to you guys and asked for Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah just like that." Ino snapped her finger. But she couldn't help but wonder why so suddenly he came to Sakura. Wasn't he supposed to be the most popular guy in school. No offense to Sakura, but no one ever comes up to her, from what I've seen.

"Hey." The girls look up to see four guys looking down at them.

"Is it okay if we sit here? Other tables are full." A spiky blonde asked. His friends nodded. Ino looked at Hinata who was eyeing the blonde, blushing and Tenten just shrugged.

"Sure." Ino answered. They sat down in the seats across from them.

"Our friend usually saves us a table but he ditched us today." Naruto sipped on his coke.

"Yeah our friend ditched us too." Ino said.

-

"So, how did you end up watching me at auditions and during break period that day?" I asked. I mean, I did have the right to know since he brought me here.

"Hm, well first I heard you singing in the choir room. And I guess that your voice like mesmorized me to come back to watch you again." He smirked, I felt my face burn.

No one's ever said that to me before. "Wow, well I just thought like, you were looking at Ino or Tsuki or something." I sighed.

He shook his head. "So judgemental."

"What? I was just saying!" I said.

"But, " He said leaning on the table closer to me. "It's far from true. _They_ don't spike my _interest._" He winked and before I could respond the end lunch bell rang. I watched as Sasuke slowly backed away and stood up. I did so, as well.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Sakura." He said pleasantly.

"Likewise." He smirks one last time and walks away. After he disappeared, I practically had to catch my breath. So far, he smiled/smirked at me, said that I wasn't invisble(to him, that is) and that I spiked his _interest._

But I didn't let it effect me so much because this was only something that was every once and a while. It's not like him and I were going to become the best of friends and all that crap. ( I mean, I explained the social chart and everything.) There was no way Sasuke would risk his entire reputation to talk to me.

-

-

-

-

Or so I thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that this took sooooooo long. I got distracted so much. I'm starting to think that I have a.d.d. I don't know.

Anyone seen Ouran High School Host Club? I watched the entire series in like three days. Complete obsession, I swear. But it's just so funny!

Oh, and I've been reading Sarah Dessen books. So far, I've read four and another four more to go. Yeah, this is how i spend my summer, reading books. Ah, well.

Review plz. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey, Hey, Hey. I'm so tired I've been gone from my house for three weeks and I'm back to update! Here We Go!

**

* * *

How I Hate High School**

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

It has been two days since auditions and that same weird feeling remained in my stomach. The first reason was because the callbacks list was being posted today and I didn't know whether Sasuke would approach me again. I haven't seen or heard of him in two whole days. It's so freaky because frankly after having a good conversation with him he just disappears. I even noticed some girls already staring at me oddly like I'm suddenly being noticed for once. I don't like it but…at the same time I do.

The scene of us still played in my head like one of those movies you constantly see on TV. (cogughParent Trapcoughcough). He seemed sort of different when you actually have a conversation with the guy. He totally acted like there was no social chart. Come on, who doesn't see that there are clearly like, seventeen different cliques. I wouldn't name them all 'cause it would take forever.

And besides this movie playing in my head, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata have been harassing me almost every day. Wow, big deal Sasuke Uchiha talked to me….well, okay I see their point. But that doesn't mean I'm giving the full play-by-play of what happened. I don't work like that.

The bell rang for fourth period to end and as soon as it did the intercom came on.

It says, "All kids who have participated in the Talent Show Auditions callbacks are now being posted in the main hall.

Some people discussed this as we filed out into the busy hallways. A big sigh escapes my lips, this is it, I would finally know if I made it…or not.

The main hallway is a traffic jam. It's the in the direct center in the school. When sports start the volleyball, basketball, lacrosse, soccer and football cuts are all posted on the wall. Also it's the hang out spot. It's where the Lacrosse team's captain Toby was banked because of the three girlfriends he tried to date at the same time found him out. Yeah, that was chaos and lucky me, it happened right in front of me. Front row seats, dudes. It's also where the school president Cho revealed that she was secretly gay and practically shouted that she cheated on her boyfriend. It's not just the main hall but the hall of history.

There were two bulletins on the left side filled with papers of clubs and fundraisers that no one ever even pays attention to. I see one of the judges, the one with the bald spot and he's posting three papers up. Behind him are who knows how many people, from all different cliques, and they look anxious and excited. Even the Goth kid in the corner with an impassive face seems to be holding it in. The bald guy/judge doesn't pay any attention to what's awaiting behind him. And once he's done and three feet away there's a race to the board.

There is shoving, pushing and people walking away with angry/sad/confused faces. I wait patiently a good distance away from the scene watching calmly. Once the crowds left I walk up and slid a finger on the list, searching for my name. I find it as second on the list…right under Tsuki Haruka. I gulp and shift my small bag, which is slipping, farther up my shoulder.

"Well, I did it." I say.

"I told you that you were good." A voice says from behind me.

I jumped back and turn around, facing the opposite wall. And there's Sasuke Uchiha leaning against it, giving me a teasing look.

"Yeah, well beginner's luck." I say and begin walking. I hear his footsteps fall into step with mine.

"Why must you be so modest?" He says looking down at me as we walk.

Break period has begun and right now I didn't care if Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were probably waiting for me.

"I'm just being truthful." I reply honestly.

"You're being hard on yourself." He lectures nodding at one guy who passed. A group of girls swoon as he walks by. He's so used to it. I try to imagine him ugly, but it doesn't work.

"Maybe." I say and face forward. I don't even know where I'm going. But he keeps walking with me, keeping up with my pace, with his long graceful strides.

"So." He stuffs his hands in his pockets. Only then do I look at his attire. White button up shirt, rolled up sleeves and a few buttons unloose revealing a black undershirt. Topping it off with jeans that hang loosely off his narrow hips. "How do you feel about getting this callback?"

Wow, he wants to know how I feel. I contemplate, trying to place the correct words in my answer. "I feel fine, I guess. I'm a little surprised maybe but okay." I crossed my arms safely around my chest feeling the cozy fabric of my white shirt.

"Fine. Okay. Surprised." He repeated, he tapped his chin before sliding his onyx eyes to me again. "Why did you even sign up in the first place? It you're not excited and happy about it." He says and a group of guys burst out laughing as we passed. I have a feeling that they're laughing at me. Or I'm just paranoid, psh yeah. I watch them and then turn back to him.

" I signed up because a friend asked me to. And why are you criticizing on how I feel? What, you want me to be all happy?" I answer.

He holds up his hands in defense. "So I get it, you're different."

I looked at him. "But the question is…why didn't you sign up for the talent show?"

"Well, that is a good question. Let's just say that I didn't feel like it." He shrugs. His eyes hit mine. "I'm just not into school functions. If it was more sport..ish then maybe I would try it."

"So the jock, I see." I added.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side and then pulled up his sleeve up further showing his lean muscle. "You could say that."

I don't know if he's trying to impress me or what. When it comes to guys I'm not all that talented and think that I think too much when I'm talking to one. Like, I remember this one time when this really hot guy in middle school asked me to pass him a fork. I froze up and babbled about how he should use a fork to eat his soup. He made a joke with his friends about how I wasn't his mother. Embarrassing, hell yeah.

But with Sasuke, I don't know, I don't think, I just do. And it seems to be working because he keeps coming to me to talk. It feels pretty awesome.

He's smirking at me and as we pass and girls stare at him but he doesn't notice because he's watching me. And I get this feeling to just reach out and touch him to make sure it's true.

"You know, I thought your talent fell along the lines of being an annoying stalker…?" I teased.

He stopped, utterly appalled, it was kind of funny. "Ouch, that hurt." He placed a hand on his chest. " You don't even find me accommodating at all?"

"I might." I reply and continue walking. I feel him grinning at my back and he appears beside me again.

But when I turn he's right there, so close, staring down at me. He's stopped me, his warm hand resting on my forearm, rising goose bumps on my skin and butterflies in my stomach. I'm looking up at him and I just have to say this no matter how dorky. He's so hot I wanna bake cookies on him. I mean, who wouldn't want to? Guys included.

We've stopped in front of a window looking over the soccer field. The hallways are currently emptied and there's just us.

"You're eyes." He says taking a step closer, our bodies so close to touching. "Why haven't I seen such beautiful eyes before? Why haven't I seen you before?" He's talking to himself, which is kind of creepy, but hey, he said I have beautiful eyes.

The sunlight is hitting his eyes and they are this gorgeous shade of light blue.

"Maybe… you saw me but you didn't really notice me." I say. I can hear him breathing, softly and the same pace as mine.

I pull away. "Uh, could you hold my bag for a few minutes? I've got to go to the bathroom." I handed it to him and he took it.

Just so you know, I'm not doing this to have an excuse. Dude. I have. To. Go.

His words playing in my head again and again. I was sure that my face matched my hair by now.

But I have seen Sasuke in the hallways before, in fact there was one time when I was walking with Ino. She'd waved but he just looked at her and kept moving. And for a split second he glanced at me, but it was super fast so I could've imagined it. But now, what am I supposed to do? Say he has beautiful eyes too?

My pace to the bathroom is quick and I don't look back. When I enter it smells of smoke and toilet water. There are two girls in front of the mirror and I don't think they notice me as I slid in a stall. I try not to listen to their conversation but it's impossible because they're talking abut Tsuki and….me.

-

"Did you hear?" A girl asked her friend with bright red hair.

"About what?"

"About Sasuke. He's been hanging out with this dorky chick." The girl rubbed one finger under her eyelid, wiping off some eyeliner.

"What's her name?"

"Sakura something. Everyone's talking. Oh, did you know she has pink hair?"

The girl scrunched up her face. "Ew, you mean that freak? Who dyes their hair pink?"

"Anyway rumor has it that she's in the talent show. She made callbacks and was right under Tsuki Haruka on the list."

The other girls' eyes widened. "Oh my god. Remember what happened to the girl last year that was in the same position?"

"Yeah how could I forget? She like got busted for crack, compliments of Tsuki and her gang. Expelled and shipped to another school."

"Too bad no one believed her. She was a nobody anyway. Oh, and I heard that this girl is messing with Tsuki's man, Sasuke. She's doing a good job 'cause she's furious."

"Ohmehgawd. Sasuke's so hot I wanna bake cookies on him!"

"Who doesn't?"

The girls checked their looks in the mirror one last time before sashaying out the bathroom.

Sakura slid down to the floor in her stall. She really felt like crying right about now.

-

I walked out the bathroom feeling dizzy and sick. After slashing water on my face and replaying what just happened I still felt like crap. How could Tsuki be mad at me for talking to Sasuke? I mean, he came up to me. I didn't even dye my hair pink it's oh so natural. And I knew I wasn't the only one to say the cookie analogy, thing.

Right beside the bathroom door Sasuke leaned against the wall. He had his hand in my bag, shuffling through.. My eyes widened as he pulled out a notebook. The notebook. My notebook. I feel a vein pop in my head.

"Didn't people ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?" I take my bag from his hands.

"Curiosity is a common human trait." He recited.

"Yeah, right." I mutter. As we walk in silence for a few seconds I can't help to think about what those girls say. My stomach is turning and I'm losing my appetite. I have to get out of here.

"Hey, uh, well I'll see you later. I have to go." I say.

He looks at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I look down at my converses. "I just have to meet Ino somewhere."

I rush off draping a hand around my stomach. As far as I knew I won't be heading to Ino any time soon.

-

"Hey guys." Sasuke greeted in monotone while taking a seat beside Neji at the lunch table.

"Oh, so now he decides to sit with us!" Naruto says sarcastically.

Sasuke furrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Dude, thanks to you some losers took our table." Naruto cried throwing his hands up and chips spilled on the table.

"What?"

"It was no big deal. We sat with these girls." Kiba added popping a fry in his mouth. "Naruto was like head over heels for one girl as soon as her saw her."

Naruto's face reddened as the others chuckled.

"Hey, that girl just happens to be my cousin so Naruto, back off." Neji stared darkly and Naruto who shrank in his seat.

"Well, Neji was having a good conversation with the girl with the buns. Right Neji?" Kiba stated reaching for one of his fries.

Naruto pointed. "Hah!"

Neji looked away.

"You guys are so very troublesome." Shikamaru slurred putting his head down.

"Aw, Shikamaru like we didn't see you sneaking glances at the blonde chick." Kiba said and Shikamaru twitched and put his head back down.

Sasuke shook his head as all his friends put their heads down in shame.

"So Sasuke where were you yesterday since you just decided to abandon us." Kiba asked reaching for Naruto's fries. Yes, he is one hungry dude.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

"You were looking for that girl in the talent show weren't you?" Kiba guessed pushing his trash aside.

Sasuke smirked. "So… did you get her number? Make out? Or what?"

Sasuke shook his head, half smiling. "Nah, dude it wasn't like that. We just talked."

Kiba gasped, clutching his neck for more effect. "Just talked? You are losing your touch man."

"I mean, I don't know. She's not that kind of girl, she's…different, you know?"

"So, she's different than these hot chicks here?" Kiba flashed a smile at a girl walking by with her tray. She swooned, almost tripping.

"Yes, she's actually worth your time." Sasuke watched as the girl regained balance and glanced back at Kiba with a seductive look.

"Whoa, that's harsh coming from the guy who dated four girls at once." Kiba said.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. He looked across the cafeteria, spotting Ino and the other girls he didn't know the names of. But there was no Sakura at the table.

"So you must like her." Kiba said.

Sasuke slid his eyes back to his friends, a smirk on his face that says 'What do you think?'

Kiba shook his head. "Well good luck with that, my good friend. But now I must depart. Gotta apply for a tutor. Teacher's recommendation." He stood up giving his still-sulking friends a wise look before leaving.

Sasuke glanced back over to the table but Sakura still wasn't there.

-

Kiba whistled to himself while he walked down the empty hallways. Lunch would be ending in another ten minutes.

He stared down at the slip his teacher gave him. TUTORING REQUESTED! In capital letters, it was kind of insulting. He wasn't that much of a dumbass, it's only English.

Just then as he turned the corner someone bumped into him making him stumble backwards. The sound of books hitting the floor echoed.

"Hey watch where you're--

The person looked up at him and the aqua eyes narrowed. It was a girl. A beautiful girl. The most beautiful girl he's ever seen. His eyes widened. It was the girl he'd gotten dissed by the other day. He didn't know why but she was like a goddess up close. She has deep aqua eyes and black hair with these blue streaks. She had on a blue and white baseball tee and jeans. Kiba watched as she scoffed and picked up her books. Her eyes flickered up to him.

"You're supposed to say I'm sorry."

"Oh." He mutters bending down and picking up on Geometry textbook. He stared at her and for the first time he was speechless. "Uh…" Suddenly he just couldn't use complete words, he's never experienced this with a girl before.

"Whatever." The girl said and brushed past him and he stared after her.

-

Bring!!

"Oh, looks like you're free to go Mrs. Sakura."

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the soft white ceiling. She groaned and sat up. After walking away from Sasuke she made a beeline for the clinic. The clinic had the nicest nurse she'd ever met and when Sakura wasn't feeling good she'd always let her stay as long as she needed. So when she came, she laid down on a free cot. The clinic wasn't too busy today so it was quite peaceful. It gave Sakura time to think of some lyrics for a song she'd been writing lately.

The nurse, brown hair and soft hazel eyes smiled. "You'd better hurry before you miss your bus."

Sakura nodded and picked up her bag. "Have a good day Mrs. Takashi."

"You too Sakura. Take some Tylenol if you have more pain." She called and Sakura left through the blue door.

The halls were almost empty and all of the kids headed to either their buses or expensive cars. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, she had no intention of getting on her bus. Lyrics had been running through her mind and she felt some inspiration after being totally stumped for the past couple of days.

But as she turned the corner her face drained. Tsuki and her crew were walking towards her. As they passed Tsuki bumped Sakura as well as her back-ups.

She toppled backwards, landing on her butt. She groaned.

"Loser." Tsuki snarled. "Don't get your hopes up in the show. We all know who's going to win."

They laughed and swing their hips all the way out the door.

"Ino?" Sakura called opening the choir room door. Today they were supposed to be rehearsing for the callbacks, Ino insisted, but her loud friend was no where to be seen.

"Hello?" A voice called back. To Sakura's left a door opened revealing a lazy looking but hot guy. Sakura recognized that he was one of the three judges at the auditions. He always seemed to have a toothpick in his mouth. His dirty blonde hair messy but stylish. He looked in his early twenties.

"Uh…hi." Sakura greeted.

"I remember you from the auditions. Good performance by the way. You have a good voice." He scratched his chin and smiled.

"Er…thanks. But I'm-I'm not as--

"But you are. Listen, don't let those others get you down. At callbacks we're looking for people to step it up. And me and the others have faith in you." He picked up a brief case off the floor in front of him. Sakura didn't speak.

"Well, I'm off. Have to go home and cut the grass." He walks to the door and pauses, but then he looks back. "Oh, and I'm Genma by the way." He smiles one last time and is gone.

While letting out a sigh Sakura sat herself on a stool and pulled her guitar onto her lap. She'd just have to practice by herself….again. She pulls out her notebook and gets a flashback of Sasuke pulling it out. The only people to look at her lyrics were Ino and her brother Sayoran. Through the pages she flips for a page titled Conspiracy. Her hands grip the guitar and she opens her mouth to sing.

_Please speak softly _

_Or they will hear us_

_And they'll find out_

_Why we don't trust them_

_Speak up dear_

'_cause I cannot hear you_

_I need to know _

_Why we don't trust them_

_Explain to me _

_This conspiracy against me, yeah_

_And tell me how _

_I lost my power, oh yeah._

_Where can I turn_

'_cause I need something more_

_Surrounded by uncertainty_

_I'm so unsure of…_

"Of…of what?" Sakura pulled out her pen and put it to her notebook.

"You can't just stop right there. It was getting good."

Sakura looked up to find Sasuke coming through the door. She looked down again. "I'm beginning to think that it's not just a coincidence that you keep finding me."

"Maybe or it could fate."

Sakura shook her head. She heard his footsteps get closer and he pulls up a stool in front of her.

"What happened to you today?" He asked, his hands clasped together.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like, you weren't at lunch." His hand gestures to her.

She sighed. Now he was wondering where she was all the time. "I was in the clinic with a stomachache, happy?"

Sasuke eyes her curiously and there's a silence. "Are you pregnant?"

Twitch.

"Do I look pregnant to you?!" Sasuke holds his hands up to calm her down. "Sorry." He looks down at her stomach, yeah it's too small to have a baby.

"Now I think you should leave. I have some stuff to do." She scribbled a few things in her notebook. Sasuke noticed the notebook and remembered what happened earlier.

"Did you write that?"

"What?"

"That song."

"…yeah." Sakura tapped her pen searching for another word.

Sasuke just watched her. Not only did she have a great voice but she also wrote her own lyrics.

Sakura put her pen down and looked out the window. She had only had a couple of lines left until this song was finished. But then her lyrics were taken from her hands.

"Hey!"

Sasuke flipped through the pages. "Wow. This is amazing. You wrote all of these songs?" She just shrugged. Sakura thought it was cute how he was totally fascinated and how his face got even more intrigued with every page. Sometimes he read through some of it.

"Sing me one." He demands setting down the notebook.

"Excuse me?"

"Sing me a song." He smirked. Sakura blushed.

"What song?"

Sasuke flipped a page. "For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic."

Sakura adjusted her guitar and looked over at him. "One song." He nods and she takes a breath.

_Just talk yourself up _

_And tear yourself down_

_You picture one wall_

_Now find your way around _

_Whoa, what's the problem_

_You've got a lot of nerve_

_So what do you think I would say_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_So what do you think I would say_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_You wouldn't!_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you_

_So much faith and then you just through it away_

_You threw it away_

_I'm not so naïve_

_My sorry eyes can see_

_The way you fight shy_

_Of almost everything_

_Well, if you give up_

_You'll get what you deserve_

_So what do you think I would say_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_So what do you think I would say_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_You wouldn't!_

_You were finished long before_

_We had even seen the start_

_Why don't you stand up_

_Be a man about it_

_Fight with your bare hands about it now_

_I never wanted to say this _

_You never wanted to stay well did you?_

_I put my faith in you_

_So much faith and then you_

_Just threw it away_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay well did you?_

_I put my faith in you_

_So much faith and then you _

_Just threw it away_

Sakura played the last chord and tucked a pink lock around her ear.

"Amazing." Sasuke said.

When Sakura sang, it was another side of her. She wasn't hesitant or shy about it. It just came to her. Just like that.

"Thanks." She said. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like my notebook back. I have a song I'm working on."

She held out her hand.

"If I give it to you then let me see your guitar."

Sakura rolled her eyes and handed it over. For a few minutes Sakura brainstormed more lyrics as Sasuke experimented with the musical device. She recognized a little riff he played which sounded like Led Zeppelin. So, he didn't totally suck.

"Who taught you to play?" She asked.

"Ah, my mom. She always said that guys that played guitars attracted more girls." Sasuke laughed and plucked some more strings.

"Do you still believe that?"

"Sort of." His hand fell from the guitar to his knee. "But I also think it can be the other way around." He looked at Sakura who just grinned and looked back down.

"Who taught you to play?"

"Myself."

"Really."

"Yeah, I went through this whole music obsession stage. And I wanted everything to do with it." She stared at her hands. "I don't think I'll ever outgrow it."

There was a silence.

"What's Conspiracy about?"

"Well I saw in a dictionary that a conspiracy is an act of evil. So I just thought that since I experienced it then I should write a song about it." She shrugged.

"Someone's committed an act of evil against you?"

"Well yeah kind of."

"Who?"

"It's just this whole talent show thing and…Tsuki." Sakura shuddered.

"I heard about that." He ran a hand through his hair and stretched. "But don't worry I have your back." He smirked. Sakura raised her eyebrows. "You're….going to protect me?"

Sasuke flexed his arms. "I don't have these for no reason."

Sakura laughed. "Really."

Sasuke smiled.

"Are you done yet?"

"Hm, yep pretty much." She over looked it. "Now if I can play it through one more time I'll be done." Sakura held out her hands for her guitar but Sasuke didn't give it up.

"Why don't you just focus on the lyrics and I'll play it?"

"But you don't know how to play it."

She still had out her hands but Sasuke refused. He leaned closer. "Teach me." He smirks.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine, you are so pushy."

She stood up in front of him and leaned down to put his hands in the right places. And after a few attempts Sasuke had the whole thing down.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked as Sakura looked at the lyrics one more time. She nodded.

Sasuke played and Sakura sang.

_La la la…_

Sasuke played the final note and the song was finished. Sasuke looked at Sakura and they smiled. But a sound interrupted them and filled the room. Sakura grabbed the phone out of her bag and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, Ino where are you?"

"I'm at the Smoothie Shack. Where are you?"

"At school, remember we had to practice after today?"

"Oh! Shit! I forgot! Sorry!"

"It's okay Ino."

"Do you have a ride home?"

"No, not exactly."

"I'll be there but it'll take me a while. I'm on the other side of town."

"No, it's okay Ino. I'll walk, I'll be fine."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise."

"Sure Ino."

"I will! Bye!"

"Bye."

Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"So you need a ride I hear." Sasuke stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't need one. I can walk."

Sasuke shook his head. "Come on. Sakura I'll give you a ride."

Sakura knew that no matter what he would keep on insisting.

"Fine." Sakura gave in.

-

Sakura walked by Sasuke's side quietly. The halls were empty except for a few teachers who roamed around. They all smiled and waved at Sasuke.

"Teacher's pet." Sakura mutters.

"Jealous?" He raised his eyebrows and Sakura looked away.

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the parking lot past the cars with the cool kids around it. Sasuke didn't stop to chat but just nodded and kept going. Sakura walked a little closer as the teens eyed her with curious faces. Occasionally they bumped each other, arms brushing against each others. Although they didn't acknowledge it.

When they reached his car Sakura's eyes widened but still not all that surprised. A guy like him had to have a nice car. (Since, I know nothing about cars, let's just say that it's black and shiny.)

Sakura climbed in and breathed in the new car smell. She looked around: leather seats and a brand new shiny stereo system. The ashtray wasn't filled with buts but cleaned and filled with nickels and pennies. Sasuke climbed in and watched as Sakura looked around.

"What?" She asked once she turned to find him staring.

"Nothing."

Sasuke started the engine and music blasted out of the speakers. Sasuke quickly turned it down and apologized .

"Hey I know that song ." Sakura said turning it up a little bit. "Here I Stand by Madina Lake right?"

Sasuke stared at her. Most girls will probably turn to some pop-beat station or insist on talking about themselves. Sakura never seizes to amaze him.

She hummed along and mouthed words and bobbed her head to the guitars. As he pulls out the lot the song fades to another upbeat slow rock song. It was one of his CD's he burnt off the computer.

"Seven Years by Saosin right?" Amazing, he thought.

"Which way?"

"Straight…for a while." She replied. She tapped her fingers on her knee.

With every song Sakura named it by song and artist no matter what genre. Sasuke sometimes changed it up trying to test her, but she passed every time. Sasuke found himself constantly glancing at her in amazement, one time she noticed.

"What?"

"You're dazzling me again. You know. Every. Single. Song."

She shrugged as another song came on with intense guitars. Blindfolds Aside by Protest The Hero.

"I wasn't joking when I said I entered the music obsession phase. I am hooked."

The song faded and a silence filled the car. Sasuke looked over to ask the next direction to take when he noticed her rifling through his glove compartment.

"Hey! Anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Curiosity is a common human trait." Sakura mimicked. She looked through the stack.

"Madina Lake, Linkin Park, Hoobastank, Green Day….Lil' Wayne?" She observed the CD in her hands.

"What, you don't like him?" Sasuke looked at her through his peripheral vision.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because his music is all about sex. Come on, the song Lollipop…please. His lyrics don't mean anything." (No offense to people that like him.)

"Really." Sasuke said. "Now what?"

"Take our next right."

"Okay." He put on his signal. You're really deep abut music aren't you?"

"Well, yeah I just think that every artist needs creativity and respect for good music. And especially women." She scoffed a picture of the rapper surrounded by all nationalities of women in bathing suits. "I don't know, Ino says that having this kind of passion for music will never get me a social life." She sighed. "Well I'm talking to you aren't I?"

Sakura half-smiled. "Because you came up to me first. I would've never done that."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

"But to me music has a social life of it's own." She flipped through some more discs. "I'm not in need of someone's constant chatter in my ears."

"I feel the same way." Sasuke agreed.

"Take a left here."

"You were planning to walk this far?" He asked looking in his rearview mirror.

"Well yeah I do it all the time when Ino doesn't pick me up."

"It's dangerous being by yourself." He lectured.

"Ah, well I know how to protect myself." She smiled and flexed her arm like Sasuke. "I don't have these for no reason."

Sasuke laughed and she smiled. And slowly, this is how their friendship began…

-

Sasuke pulled up to an apartment/condo complex just on the outskirts of town. It was peaceful and filled with blooming flowers and kids. Sakura told him to stop in front of one tall dark blue building. She turned back to him.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

She opened the door but looked back at him. "Oh yeah, and maybe one day I'll show you a real music store. With real music." She raised an eyebrow at the Lil' Wayne CD that was now on the floor.

Sasuke chuckled. "One day."

Sakura retrieved her bag but before she could put her foot out. She was pulled back in. She looked down at Sasuke's hand wrapped around her wrist. Their were inches apart. Sasuke dug in his pocket and found a pen and wrote down something on her hand. Once he was done he smirked and let go.

"For any other time you need a ride and don't feel like walking two miles." He winked.

Sakura blushed. "Okay…t-thanks."

Sasuke watched her walk to her floor and she waved before stepping inside. Through her window, she watched him drive off. And when he was gone she looked down at her palm.

_Sasuke_

_219-3784_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so very long chapter! Like it? I do! I spent two days typing it. I'm on this rock-music fetish now. Yeah, random. Anybody like D. Gray-Man? I do! Oh, and Paramore is so awesome live. Just sayin'.

Reviewers get free complimentary boxes of...nothing. But hey bpxes are cool right?


	4. Chapter 4

**How I Hate High School**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

I absolutely had to do this, and I had to do this today. Yeah, definitely. I didn't know if I had it in me or how I was going to do it, but it had to be done. Today I had to fire Ino from being by after school practice buddy because she obviously kept forgetting to show up. In fact out of the week we'd started she only came once. The other times she either flew off with some guy or complained about being tired. And the last time, Sasuke showed up. Not that I'm ditching her for him, it's just that well, it's easier.

I already sort of had my reasons planned out: That she had to worry about directing the talent show. And…well that's all I got. Knowing Ino she'd probably take it personally and act like I just dumped her or something. But I didn't want it to be that way, she had to understand, and if she didn't then I'd have to run out of the cafeteria hoping she wouldn't chase.

I didn't see Sasuke this morning, not that I was looking. I actually never see him in the mornings. The lunch bell rang and I planned to break it to Ino at lunch. Smoothing down my hair I entered the already crowded cafeteria. I spotted Tenten, Hinata and Ino sitting at our regular table. Ino saw me and waved me over.

I sat down calmly.

"Well hey Sakura haven't seen you in a long time." Tenten grinned. I copied.

And then someone called her name from another table. It was a dominantly guy table with one or two other girls. They were somewhat punks with some prep here and there. Some had their skateboards in there arms, some with drum sticks in their hands and ipods blasting in their ears. Tenten was a passionate drummer girl, the best I've ever seen. She could bust a beat in the library and not even care if the librarian kicked her out. She needed sound in her ears constantly and admired anything involving movement. She was somewhat like me, if you count out the anti-social, shy, outcast stuff.

"Ah, gotta go." She said and grabbed her sticks, migrating to the other table.

We watched her make herself at home. I wish I could be like her. She hung out with two cliques without penalty.

"Oh. Yeah me too." Hinata spoke up grabbing her hand bag. "I have this Biology meeting. See you guys later."

She rushed out. Hinata was the type to hang out at Starbucks reading books, or spending time with the Biology club admiring the new textbooks, or send out fliers for Global Warming awareness. Another multi-clique chick.

"Hey, I have something to tell you--

We said at the same time, except hers was more enthusiastic. I waved for her to go first, like always.

"I've made plans to make it up to you!" She smiled, her white sparkly one. It took two years of braces and lost retainers to get her teeth that way, believe me, I was there.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"Remember when I forgot to come to practice after school?" She talked with her arms waving. I nodded, I began to feel guilty she was about to give me something, for French toasts sake's.

"Well, I've…." She braced herself thinking I would probably be thrilled. "I've made reservations for you, me, Tenten and Hinata to go to a party this Friday!" Her voice squeaked.

I sat there looking at her. "Ino….a party? I mean, come on I'm not the party type--

"No, it's more than that. It's a night for you especially." She sipped her low-fat Starbucks frappicino.

"Ino…I--

"Promise you'll go."

"I….well….okay but if it's one of those parties then I'm--

"Don't worry. It'll be fabulous." She flipped her hair attracting the attention of a table of freshmen guys.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

I sighed and looked down. There was no way I could tell her now, she just got me--well somewhat something. But this couldn't go on forever, I'd just be holding it in.

"It's about the after school practices we have…" I began. "I…don't think we should do them."

"What? What are you talking about?" Her face was sad and worried, I couldn't bear to look.

"I don't think I want to do it anymore." I mumbled but I know she heard me.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that you're busy with directing and stuff. I'm just distracting you. I can do it by myself."

Ino took a good look at me. "Are you sure?"

This was unexpected. "Yes, Ino. It's something I want to do."

She shrugged. "If you insist. I mean, this directing stuff is getting even more complicated. I've got to check the lighting and make sure everything's in order. And you have to focus so you can win and beat Tsuki." We looked over at her table, she was laughing quite loudly. And then she looked over at me and glared.

"After all that's why I requested you in the first place." She giggled and I smiled. Ino surely was amazing sometimes.

"Well, Ino I'll see you later." I got up but she looked down at my hand for a long second.

"Hey, what's that?" She grabbed my hand, flipping over to see my palm. "What?" I asked curious about what she was doing.

"219-3784...Sasuke." She said slowly. Oh my god, I didn't wash it all the way. It was still barely visible in Sasuke's surprisingly neat hand writing.

"Oh….my…god. This is who you've been hanging out with after school isn't it?" She was half-smirking, half-smiling.

"U-Uh…Ino it's not like--

"Oh, my god. He gave you a ride home yesterday didn't he?"

It's almost surprising how she figures this out but can't understand the government in class. I sat there for a second just looking at her.

"Sakura! This is….This is…he likes you!" She exclaimed, her hand still holding my wrist upright.

"Ino no it's not like th--

"Sakura any guy who asks to talk to you, practices with you after school and offers you a ride home has got to like you." She stated like simple physics.

"Friends do that too." I added.

She rolled her eyes, let go of my wrist and looked at me hard. I bet she could probably see the blush I was fighting back with great strength.

"Do you like him?" She asked, seriously.

I looked behind her to see Tsuki sneaking more glances at me, she pointed at me and laughed with her other friends.

"I don't…know." I said and honestly I didn't. No guy has ever been like this to me, it's almost hard to believe it's true.

"Well…it's obvious he likes you." Her eyes wide and alert. "He's going to try to make you fall for him you know."

I didn't say anything, I kept looking at Tsuki talking to one guy about me, he looked.

"This may be a trick or I don't know…but he's after you alright." She said with a wink.

I finally blushed but got up. "I-I see you later Ino."

"See ya…oh, and don't be easy, make him work for your affection."

I rolled my eyes and continued on. Before I could reach the exit it was past Tsuki's table. As I did so, avoiding eye contact, once I got at least two inches by I heard:

"Well if it isn't the wanna-be." And the table burst in laughter.

-

I felt that uneasy feeling in my stomach again, but this time I didn't feel like going to the nurse. I needed music, something more to calm me down. Before I knew it, I broke into a run. I took a sharp turn and ran into something hard, yet soft. And I was falling.

A few seconds later after the clattering echoed in the distance I opened my eyes slowly, meeting onyx eyes I've seen before. It was him, right in front of me and I was glad to see him. But something was awkward, instead of being vertical, I was horizontal…on top of him.

My hands were on his chest, and his rested on my back. He didn't smirk or smile, he just looked up at me as if seeing through me, one thing I was used to.

"Wow you're cute up close." He said.

"Uh…" I stammered. "Sorry." I jumped off of him and helped him up.

"No problem. I was comfortable." He flashed a smirk, making my heart skip two beats.

"Why are you in such a rush?" He brushed his black shirt off.

"Uh…no reason. Just running for the…uh, exercise?" I explained and immediately mentally slapped myself.

"Exercise?" He laughed. "Indoors?"

"Yep." I nodded and walked past him.

"Hey, where are you going?" He was beside me again.

"Um…to practice." I answered. "You can come if you want."

He smirked and I could already see his answer.

-

The lunch bell rang and Tenten bid farewell to her buds and pulled her drum sticks back out of her pocket. Break period was about to begin and she surely didn't feel like heading back to Gai-sensei's study hall session which had nothing to do with studying, if you count the push-ups and jumping jacks. Of course, Tenten being the most laid-back didn't do that. No one told her when to exercise.

The new cadence she'd just recently came up with ran through her head and she tapped her sticks on the walls as she passed. She pulled out her large headphones, not the little ear buds but the old school ones. She loved them, it was like surround sound.

Blasting Panic! At The Disco she skillfully tapped along. But she heard someone yelling, and it came again. Violently ripping off her headphones, making her ponytails fall out, her shoulder length hair hanging she turned her head. Standing there leaning against the wall on the other side of her was a boy, not to mention very hot boy, with clear eyes and long brown hair and a smirk perched on his lips.

"What do you want?" She snapped looking down at the book in his right hand. He took a step towards her, "For you to stop making such a racket."

Her eyebrow twitched violently, she stood up and crossed her arms. "This is a racket? Please this is music, if you don't like it then go somewhere else nerd."

Not paying attention to him, she resumed her rhythm. But he tore the big headphones from off her head and held them in front of her. "Nerd?" He smiled. "Well, isn't that harsh?" Tenten reached for her precious music device but he moved it out of her reach.

"Give me my fucking headphones." She cursed but the boy didn't give in.

"What's the big deal about these anyway?" He asked but she didn't answer. The boy had backed up to the wall behind him and Tenten leaning against him to get her beloveds. He tried them on for a second. "They make you're head look even bigger."

Tenten growled but to her surprise her dropped them back in her hands and grabbed her drum sticks.

"Hm, a drummer girl I see." When she turned around to face him, their noses merely inches apart, he didn't even blush he just studied the sticks. "I was a drummer once, until I got bored." He flashed her a look. Tenten stopped struggling to get her stuff back once he started playing some beats on the wall. She watched in amazement as he matched the rhythm to the song that still blasted out of her headphones. At the end he tossed one stick high in the air and caught it under his leg. He held them back out to her smirking.

"Oh, and by the way my name's Neji not nerd, remember it." Again, he showed half of his white teeth before turning back around which the way she'd come. Tenten just watched him, but she shook her head and scoffed. "Show off." She muttered.

-

"I'm home!" Sakura called out walking into her condo. Slipping off her checkered Vans she stepped onto the soft white carpet.

Sakura walked into her living room which was surrounded by unfinished paintings, sculptures and projects. In fact that's the only thing you could see beside the bright red mess of hair on the couch and the small TV which he was watching.

"Sayoran?" Sakura called.

He turned around and smiled at his little sister. "Yeah, how was school?" Sayoran had bright red hair that he occasionally spiked and dark green eyes. He was 21 and an artist yearning of knowledge and inspiration.

She plopped beside him on the faded beige couch looking at the program which happened to be the cooking channel. "Uh…okay."

"Okay….it's always okay, Sakura. Be more specific." He lectured. That's just the thing, Sayoran was always specific and wanted details in everything, but that's why he makes such a great artist.

"What's with all these junk yard parts?" Sakura knew that once she asked her brother about anything to do with art, he would go on one of his rants again, and she would have to sneak away when he wasn't looking.

"They had a sale today! Isn't that wicked?!" Sakura shook her head.

It had only been three years ago when Sakura and her brother started living on their own together. Their mom had been drug-addict and was sent to rehab. Their dad was in the military and overseas so he had to leave Sayoran home to take care of Sakura.

The two look very alike in the facial features while Sakura had softer colors of her hair and eyes. But Sayoran was the more social one and always wanted things to go his way. On the other hand Sakura was basically a social outcast except for Ino and occasionally Tenten and Hinata. Sayoran was a party person that spent his evenings painting, nights club- hopping and mornings lying in bed with hangovers. Sakura spent days in her room listening and writing music.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura rolled her eyes and she walked to the kitchen. "Hey! We're out of milk!"

"Ooops, I drank the last bit!" Sayoran called back. "Oh, and we're going to need some more cookies." He rubbed his mouth and threw the wrapper in the trash. One other thing, he was a complete junk food person.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you." He leaned on the counter and smirked.

"What?" Sakura asked pouring herself a glass of water.

"Behold!" He drew out a box from nowhere and placed it in front of her. Sakura smiled. "What'd I do?" She pulled it closer beginning to tear the wrapper.

"Nothing. I just feel like I've been neglecting you lately since I'm always out. So here is something that you can use to contact me anytime with."

Sakura finally finished unwrapping and she gasped. "You got me a Blackberry?" In fact, it was a red one, her favorite color.

"Yes, with unlimited texting and minutes." He added. Sakura carefully opened the box and picked up the device.

"It's perfect. Thank you." She hugged him. "But where'd you get this money from?"

"Well duh, my bank account!"

She frowned. "But that was supposed to go to your college education."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter, this is more important anyway. So that you can always reach me if you want to talk to your big bro."

"You're the best you know that right?"

He smirked. "Yeah." Then a little tune rung out of Sayoran's pocket. It was his cell phone.

"Speaking of technical devices." He raised his eyebrows and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he darted to the closet.

Sakura peeked around the corner to see him struggling to pull on a red converse.

"What happened?"

He tipped backwards into the wall. "Major house party at Pein's. He has gigantinormous new pool and people are already jumping in without me."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Sayoran looked up and paused. "Aw man, I'm doing it again aren't I?"

Sakura just shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. He sighed and followed.

"Look Sakura I--

"Don't worry about it. Go jump in the pool." She turned on the faucet to start washing the dishes.

Sayoran looked back down at the counter. "Sakura, I'll make it up to you…While I'm out I'll get you your favorite snacks and we can sit back and watch a movie like old times."

"Whatever." She mumbled. Her brother swung around the counter to her and planted a kiss on her head. "I won't forget."

And he was out the door in a flash.

After Sakura washed and put away the dishes she grabbed her new phone and went upstairs to her room. Throughout the hallways, Sayoran's art was posted on the walls. Even rooms were still in the process of painting. Sakura liked to call her home the unfinished masterpiece.

Her room, unlike everything else in the house was her own sanctuary or more like a music archive. Her room was a red and small. The walls were barely visible through the many band and musician posters. Against almost every wall were stacks of CD's, piles and endless piles of them. Scattered across the floor were her clothes and pieces of paper with lyrics scribbled on them. There was her small stereo system in the other corner, which was almost busted but with a good hit or two it became clear.

On her bed were notebooks she'd filled with lyrics, CD booklets and tangles of headphones ranging from small earphones to the huge ones. ( I like those)

Pushing aside her crap she sat stared down at the blackberry phone slash gift. It seemed unusual to have one after going so long without one. Sayoran forever stayed on his, but they didn't seem to phase her like most hormone-crazed teens did.

When she press the 'on' button the screen lit up in various colors and lead her to the home page. The first thing she clicked on was the contact box. Number one was already Sayoran of course and there was Ino and her dad. Tenten and Hinata didn't really call her often. But she did know one other one…

Slowly her thin fingers slid across the shinny keyboard. She typed: Sasuke Uchiha and saved.

-

I was sitting in the room that had now almost become my second home. The choir room, that is. Looking up from my notebook and setting my pen aside I locked eyes with Sasuke.

Since I ended things with Ino, just the after school stuff, it's like me and him were becoming more like friends. I can't remember having a guy friend. But it's cool having him around, he occasionally makes me laugh or glare. It's like he's always there for me or somehow finding me in the crowd.

He smiled, the smile I've come to adore too well. The one when he shows all his teeth and his eyes become squinted, almost like he's a kid again. I smile back.

"Take it from the top?" He asks, his hands already spreading across my guitar. I nodded.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame not anymore_

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decideYou have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.'_

_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn_._Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me._

_And I'll always be just so inviting._

_If I ever start to think straight,_

_This heart will start a riot in me,Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!Whoa.__That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

I took a breath. Truthfully, it sounded really good. Slowly, I looked back at Sasuke who was staring me down again. But for someone reason he was closer. He was leaning over, and it immediately reminded me of the time when we were so close in his car…

He titled his head so his breath blew against my cheek. And he pressed his lips on my cheek softly and pulled away.

He smirked and I blushed. It was almost beginning to be a routine. But right now I felt those butterflies rise and flutter again, because Sasuke Uchiha just kissed my cheek and I really felt like being a fan girl for at least two seconds.

-

Tsuki walked down the hallways in her short mini skirt and high heels. Guys clutched their pants just by watching her move. Her clique was behind her looking in their compacts adjusting their make-up and somehow pushing bystanders out of their way.

"Move, move, move." She said to the teens in her path. They willingly backed out of the way like usual.

"So, like where are we going, Tsuki?" One girl asked eyeing a nerd who looked love-struck.

"To find Sasuke." She flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see me." She then glanced back at her crew. "And when I see him that's your cure for you guys to disappear."

"So like, where do we go." One girl asked dumbly.

Tsuki scowled. "Don't know. Don't care." And her perfect eyes rolled.

"So like, can I go to Starbucks?"

Tsuki stopped and glared at her, she snapped her fingers twice and her other girls pushed her out of their group.

"So like, I'll see you guys later!" She called and skipped down the hallway.

"She might be pretty but she's just as smart as a piece of paper." Tsuki muttered and her friends laughed.

Just then, she heard a voice coming from down the hall. It was coming from the choir room, so she told her friends to stay while she went ahead. Peering into the room she saw Sasuke but he was with another girl. She squinted, and she growled.

"It's her! What is she doing there?" She hissed under her breath. Then Sasuke leaned toward her and planted a kiss on her cheek. Tsuki choked on her spit.

"He kisses her but he won't even talk to me?!" Tsuki turned so her back was to the door. "She's really going to suffer for this.." And she stomped down the hallway already planning what to do.

-

The next day the infamous boys clique breezed through the halls again. It was like a typical day in Leaf High with the fan girls following but three of the guys already had a girl on their minds.

"So like she ran into you and you didn't say a thing?" Naruto said to Kiba.

"Yeah dude it was like I was speechless." Kiba said all distance-like. He looked at each passing girl to see if he could recognize her. But he didn't see those aqua blue eyes that looked oh-so sexy.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I believe that's called some crap like love at first sight?"

"Hah! That's so not true." Naruto scoffed and put his hands behind his head. He glanced over at his best bud, Sasuke of course, who looked totally distracted.

"Right Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned around. "What?"

"That love at first sight isn't true."

Sasuke furrowed his brows and he thought of him and Sakura. The way he couldn't stop staring at her…

"What about you and ramen?"

Naruto looked away. "Okay, so maybe it's true with that --

Sasuke didn't really pay attention, and didn't really care.

Today was callback day and he didn't see Sakura anywhere yet. It was already break period and callbacks were soon. Of course he'd prepped Sakura up for today and actually convinced her to perform one of her original pieces this time. He had to grin to himself at how much him and Sakura had been hanging out these days. She sure did make his day just by smiling or even locking her eyes with his just for one moment.

Just as his continued to scan the crowd he found her. She was walking while digging in her bag to find something. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a green button up shirt. A few buttons unloose and white tank underneath. He could even see the fair skin of her stomach as she reached further down in her bag. When she did look up she was face to him she smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey." He smirked.

Naruto and the others stopped. The blonde peered over his best friend's shoulder at the pink haired girl.

"Eh, teme who is this?" He maneuvered around along with the others.

Sasuke didn't respond but Sakura did. "I'm-

"Oh, I know who you are!" Kiba pushed Naruto aside. "You're the girl from the talent show."

Sakura nodded slowly and Sasuke was getting annoyed with the world…again.

"And look, you already have a fan club." Neji pushed Kiba aside into Naruto. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Neji and you are?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows at how polite he was, she looked at Sasuke who didn't meet her eyes and finally shook his hand. "Haruno Sakura. And you look a lot like someone I know."

"Yes, you must mean my--

Naruto pushed Neji aside. "Hm, you're a real cute one. I can see why Sasuke is always around you."

Kiba appeared beside him. "So, you need a fan club? I'll be in it." He winked.

Sakura took a step back so that she was in line with Sasuke.

"Yeah! That's a good idea. We could like be best friends and everything!" Naruto pitched in.

"Just like that anime, what's it called Ouran….? Something?" Kiba thought aloud.

"Dude, she doesn't want a fan club. Nobody. Wants. You. Around." Neji replied icily.

"Hey, you're going to be a hobo one day, and you're gonna need me." Naruto said smartly.

"Oh, well at least I don't already look like one!"

"I got this shirt from Hollister on clearance!"

"Exactly my point."

"It was Obama High…something…." Kiba said.

Sasuke just sighed loudly and draped his arm over Sakura's shoulder. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It's better if we just walk the other way."

She giggled and they proceeded, leaving the three oblivious retards behind.

-

"So they are the infamous friends of Uchiha Sasuke." I shook my head. "I would never have known that they were so funny…and outgoing."

Sasuke gave me a look. "Yeah well you can't really know a person by the first look. I learned that by talking to you."

"Same thing to you too." We walked in silence for a second.

"So you better be singing an original in callbacks today."

I sighed. "Yes, I will do one." He felt like a close friend already…only after a few days.

"Good." He said curtly. I rolled my eyes and then the intercom came on, it said: _All students that received a callbacks for the talent show please report to room 630!_

I turned to Sasuke. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." He didn't respond for a second and before I knew it I was pressed against the wall. His hands on both sides of the wall beside my head and face down looking at my shoes and his. I couldn't help it this time, my heart was out of control and my breath was becoming uneven.

"Sasuke." I said and he looked at me, his was so close and his mouth….

"Good luck." He said with a smirk and his hand scooted over so his hand could play with my hair. I knew I was blushing, which was probably why he kept smirking.

"T-Thanks."

He winked and let me free, then walked back down the hallway. Once I was sure he was out of sight, I placed a hand on my heart. I didn't want that moment to be over just yet, and it killed me to admit it. The pace of my heart was still rapid and it was only beating for him…

-

It was just like the first day of this stupid talent show. All these nervous feelings inside my stomach. I was in the line for callbacks right outside one small classroom. I just leaned against the wall, wishing that somehow I could quit this whole thing. But every time Tsuki turned back to glare at me, it somehow kept me here.

I don't know what it was, maybe the fact that I wanted to punch her so hard it'll knock off the IQ points she barely had left.

Okay, so I'm not that violent, but who wouldn't want too. I mean, now she's starting to even turn people against me. Three girls cut me in line and gave me nasty looks. Am I really a bad person? And then they start talking to Tsuki and such. I heard my name quite a few times…

A few minutes later Tsuki went into the room and the line moved up a little. About ten minutes later she came back out and walked past me bumping her shoulder with mine. Of course, she probably had more power than me so I was trusted backwards.

"Hey, Hey!" I looked up and saw the same guy from the last time in the chorus room after school. He helped me up and glared back where Tsuki had just disappeared.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah."

I heard him mutter 'damn girls' before closing the door behind him to the callback room. Before long the people in front of me had already gone and I entered the room and sat down in the lonely chair in front of the judges. I saw Mr. Genma in the back and he smirked at me. The other judges I didn't really know but they all had smiles on their faces. It was their jobs to do that even if you sucked.

"Ms. Haruno what will you be singing this time?" The female one asked.

I pulled my guitar off the floor, which I placed in here earlier, and sat it on my legs.

"I'll be singing a song I wrote called Whoa."

The people looked impressed and they glanced at Genma for a second as if he already told them.

"Okay, you may proceed."

I adjusted my guitar and took a breath and closed my eyes. When I did, I pictured Sasuke's face in my mind and I realized that I wanted him here, watching me like the first time and when we rehearsed after school. I opened my eyes and my mouth to sing.

_I've hoped for change,and it gets better everyday_

_I've hoped for change,but still I feel the same_

_There's something wrong,cause everybody knows_

_That we can do this on our own_

_And we've got everybody singing_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_We've got everybody singing_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_We're doing fine_

_And it gets better every time_

_We're doing fine_

_But I'll let you decide_

_There's something wrong,cause everybody knows_

_That we can do this on our own_

_And we've got everybody singing_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_We've got everybody singing_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_And I'll confessThat I can be a little selfish_

_And I'll admitI don't want you to help me through this_

_I don't want to start over again_

_And we've got everybody singing_

_And we've got everybody singing_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_And we've got everybody singing_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_And I'll confessThat I can be a little selfish, I can, I can_

_And I'll admit I don't want you to help me through this_

_I don't want to start over again_

When I did look back up for a split second through the window behind Genma's shoulders I saw Sasuke. He had his arm's crossed and was looking straight at me. He smirked and for some reason I felt that, that's what I came to school for, to see him. And when I did lock with his eyes, I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about the freaking talent show. I didn't care if I should be scared for my life because of Tsuki. I didn't care about that expensive blackberry in a book bag collecting dust. There was no hiding it now, about how I felt.

-

"What's on your mind right now?" He asked me.

"Well probably if I won this or not." It's been a few days after her original song in the callbacks. So today she would finally find out whether she beat Tsuki or not. It all felt like a blur, from first try-outs to callbacks. And from when me and Sasuke started to become friends. In fact, he's probably the first guy friend I've ever had.

Sometimes we'd stay after school and sit in his car talking about anything. Lunches were spent with him along with break periods. Of course, Ino hung on my back about this. She only said to be careful, but honestly what could happen? He's pretty awesome, I shamelessly admit.

It was like I needed him now. I came to school to see him. And I realized this at the callbacks, he was always there. I appreciated it and I still haven't found out a way to thank him yet…

"Well here it goes…" He said.

Just like the last time, I took a deep breath and looked. The first thing I saw was a banner.

_'By an outstanding performance in callbacks, Sakura Haruno and Tsuki Haruka will battle it out in a final Jam session to determine the winner of this years talent show. But tickets because it will be amazing.'_

My eyes widened and I didn't move even though the bell rang for break period to end. Even though kids started to surround me and stare at the board. They just stared at me.

I would have go up against Tsuki in a live audience. I'm not one to curse but…. WHAT THE HELL?!

* * *

**A/N: **So here it is, the fourth chapter. InspirationMute Math. Amazing band, listen to them. Wow, it seems like I make this chaps soooo long. Hope it's good, I spent a whole month and some days on it. The Life Of A Skater is coming along, I continue to write it during school when I get bored. And if you haven't already, check out my new story The College Life, where Sakura just so happends to room with four sexy guys who happen to mistake her for Sasuke's ex at first sight.

Read it. Review it...plz :)


End file.
